TECHNICAL FIELD
Generally, the invention relates to artificial fire logs. Particularly, the invention relates to an artificial fire log contained within a protective outer wrapper having a lightable flap which easily ignites the artificial fire log and which cooperates with a groove and a channel formed in the artificial fire log to burn the fire log in an aesthetically pleasing manner. Specifically, the invention relates to an artificial fire log having a groove formed in a bottom rear of the fire log and having a generally V-shaped channel formed in a front surface of the fire log, whereby the V-shaped channel provides an aesthetically pleasing flame while simultaneously providing the appearance that multiple logs are positioned in the fireplace, and the groove provides an easily ignitable protruding edge along the rear edge of the fire log.